What We Become
by RoseMuse
Summary: Random Avatar drabbles mainly from the points of view of the main characters. Pairings are mostly canon - Kataang, Maiko, Sukka, and possibly Tokka.
1. Change

**Just some drabble about the main characters from various prompts I've found online - I should be posting about seven chapters. It's all a bit random, but mostly involves the main group at different times during the series. Might possibly add in some AU future speculation, as well.**

**This piece mostly takes place at the beginnings of the characters' journeys.**

______________________________________________________________

**Growing Up**

For the first time in her life, Katara woke up in an unfamiliar place. Cold winds rushed past her, and the vast sky of stars and moon sat directly overhead, view unobstructed by a ceiling or tent wall.

She sat up, pulling her fur-lined sleeping bag closer around her, as if for protection, before realizing where she was.

Sokka lay curled in his own sleeping bag on the other side of the saddle, the hood of his parka pulled low and hiding his face from the chill air.

They were still flying over the ocean - a dark, silent mass below them. Although Katara was a waterbender, the unknown fathoms of endless water scared her a little, at times.

It would still be several hours before they would reach any land.

It took her a moment to try to figure out what had woken her. She'd been dreaming.

They had been back in their village again, and the Fire Navy ship had broken through the ice, but, instead of the scarred young man appearing from the ship, it had been an older man, with a familiar, harsh, angular face, and a dead, gold light in his eyes.

Katara breathed a shaky sigh. She'd grown up too fast.

She hadn't even stopped to think about it. There was always work, always responsibility, always something to worry about. She hadn't considered what she'd left behind.

She hadn't understood that until they'd discovered Aang.

It was something he had said that was nagging at the back of her mind. When they'd gone penguin-sledding earlier - what seemed like an age ago, now - and she'd admitted that she hadn't done something of the sort since she'd been a kid. His simple response of "You still are a kid" had surprised her.

"Katara, are you all right?"

She looked up, startled out of her thoughts. Aang was looking back at her from where he sat at Appa's shoulders.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a bad dream." She shrugged with a small smile. "…and Aang?", she added hesitantly, "Thanks."

"You're welcome... I guess." Aang replied with a slightly confused grin. "Um. For what, exactly?"

Katara settled back into the warm furs. "For going penguin sledding with me."

**Adjustments**

It was taking Toph a little while to get used to the group. For starters - she didn't like the food Katara cooked. Rice porridge. Blech. Only sick people ate porridge. Why couldn't they have dumplings, or roast turtle-duck, or something that at least tasted good?

She hated flying. Being up in the air, on a flimsy little saddle. Unable to see a single thing, and having no warning of the dips and dives the large bison would make. And it was cold. (Not to mention the bugs, and being sunburnt.)

She didn't like doing chores. Back home, she'd had servants to do everything for her. Not that she didn't mind the independence. It was just boringly tedious work.

It annoyed Toph to no end that Aang was still wimpy about his earthbending abilities. Honestly, training would be much less difficult if he just continued facing things straight out instead of jumping around so much.

Then Sokka was always forgetting she was blind and expecting her to figure things out on her own. He was loud, and annoying, and strange, sometimes.

Katara… Ugh. She was bossy, obnoxious, overemotional, and a total know-it-all. And it only irritated Toph more because, most of the time, Katara was right about things.

Sometimes, she'd wonder why she even agreed to join the group and teach Aang.

Then there were little things that simply kept her there, though.

The nights of lying on the cool ground, feeling the soft, distant rumbles of the earth as they comfortingly lulled her to sleep. The pure joy of feeling grass, and dirt and pebbles between her bare toes.

The smell of campfire smoke, and Momo clambering into her lap for a scratch behind the ears, and the sound of evening crickets in the tall grasses.

Toph grudgingly had to admit that she appreciated the fact that Katara did care about her - more so than anyone back home probably did. It was nice to be able to just talk with another girl, too - just, spirits forbid, talking about actual girly things, or laughing over the boys, (and the stupid things they often did.)

Although Toph would never admit it, it still surprised her at times that she was traveling with the _Avatar_ - and that she was teaching him how to earthbend. All of the amazing legends and tales she'd heard - that everyone in every nation had heard - about the wise and powerful Avatar… Yet Twinkletoes was just another kid. (And a total dork, sometimes.)

Sokka made everyone in the group laugh, (both intentionally, and unintentionally.) And, surprisingly, he was always watching out for everyone. Even though he couldn't bend.

Besides that, he actually listened to her. Especially if she was feeling particularly grumpy, and just needed someone to rant to.

She was slowly beginning to realize that the group had accepted her, and they were really her _friends_. They knew who she was - her true self. Not the fragile invalid her parents saw, or even the mysterious, tough fighting champion that the crowds saw.

She was just Toph.

So, at the end of the day, even in spite of the chases, and the fights, and the things that went wrong and all of the things that she disliked, she'd rest in the coziness of her earth tent, and think - life was pretty good.

**Plans**

Sokka liked to think everything out. There was always a method, a purpose to everything. Unfortunately, life had a way of turning all of your efforts, hard work and plans on their heads and kicking you in the rear.

He didn't expect strange children to suddenly be popping out of blocks of ice, or bizarre creatures that should have been dead a century ago magically appearing.

He didn't like magic, or unusual things happening, or being dragged into said unusual things.

He hadn't considered leaving the South Pole, leaving his village defenseless, or haring off into the wild unknown without a second thought.

He'd never seen so many trees before, or so much _green_. He hadn't ever seen mountains, or fantastical buildings just as tall, and completely made of stone. He hadn't known that there was _so much_ to see and do out beyond the snow-packed walls of a tiny village in the middle of the ocean.

He began to feel happy - much more so than he'd been in a while, and he relaxed. He laughed, and joked around with the boy from the iceberg, who really wasn't half bad, and his sister didn't worry about him as much as she once had.

He wondered how a _woman_ could have beaten him in combat, and humiliated him, to boot. He pondered over his views, and came to the conclusion that he'd probably been a bit judgmental.

He realized he may have been wrong about a lot of things.

So, he thought back. Things may have not gone according to his ideals, (especially since he was currently wearing women's armor), but it didn't necessarily mean everything was bad.

He snapped open the metal fan and the girl in front of him raised a painted brow, her red lips curving into a smile as she followed suit with her own fans.

Not bad at all.

**Control**

Standing upon the cold, metal deck of the warship, he felt the energy racing through his limbs, every vein and muscle tingling, as he punched with his fist, expelling a breath as he did so.

The orange-yellow flames bloomed in front of him, and he continued through the set, each move sending out bursts of fire.

At times, it felt to Zuko as if fire was the only thing he could really control. Despite the fact that it was one of the most unstable elements.

He felt the sweat stinging his eyes, and the strain, and the harsh, ferocious heat of the flares surrounding him.

He tried to lose himself in the moment, moving from technique to technique, but he couldn't help the bitterness boiling in the pit of his stomach.

With one word, he could lose everything. It was that simple. He was no longer important. In fact, he never was, really.

He could lose all reason, all hope, to live.

He buried those feelings deep, and went on, sending out a sweeping kick of sharp flames, sparks scattering out across the deck and leaving tiny scorch marks..

A small voice inside him couldn't help but wonder, though, and it certainly wasn't for the first time.

Why was this happening to him?

**Turning Point**

The boy finally stood, wiping tears tiredly from his eyes. Katara and Sokka still huddled close to him, arms around his shoulders. The towering ruins of the air temple looming above them and cloudy mountains around them were as silent as they had been before the windstorm he'd caused.

The halls were all empty now, and the stones were cold. Trees he'd recognized from saplings were now crowding the courtyards and stairwells - dead winter branches stark against the pale sky.

This place wasn't home, anymore.

Aang turned to the two Water Tribe siblings - wherever they were was home, now, he decided, and felt immensely glad that he wasn't alone.

"There's nothing really left for me here, I guess.", Aang said softly. It was finally beginning to dawn on him that things weren't going to be the same.

He was the Avatar.

"Come on. Let's go." He smiled a little, gray eyes now fixed on the northern skies.


	2. Beginnings

**Umm… Don't quite know where this came from, really. I was just in a Kataang sort of mood, and I wanted to elaborate a bit more on the finale stuff. It's pretty random drabble and may need a bit of work, but I just thought I'd start posting more of my writing instead of letting it sit.**

**I'm sorry for any typos/grammatical errors that might have slipped past my notice. I tend to make a lot of them, but I usually try to make sure to catch them all.**

_______________________________________________________________________

Katara's feet were sore - they'd spent the afternoon wandering through the crowds of the Fire Nation capitol - bombarded on all sides by people they barely knew and old friends alike, then spent the rest of the evening dancing underneath the golden light of lanterns, and colorful fireworks.

She and Aang hadn't had much of a chance to talk, though, over the noise of the music and celebrations. In fact, they'd hardly had a chance at all since the end of the battle - what with Aang constantly being swept off to meetings, and the dire need of waterbender healers to help care for wounded soldiers taking up most of her time.

She missed just being able to talk with him.

She couldn't concentrate well at all during Zuko's coronation feast, later, and barely touched her food. Her attention was drawn towards Aang.

As the guests slowly drifted away, afterwards, mingling and chatting among the pillars of the Fire Palace's large reception hall, she finally managed to catch him during a lull - softly tugging at the sleeve of his new gold-yellow robes.

"Let's go for a walk.", Katara murmured, slipping her hand into his. He smiled, nodding in quiet agreement, following her out into the corridors - sneaking past throngs of nobles and dignitaries - until they finally made it out into the quiet, cool night air of the courtyard. It was empty, save for them - the moon above illuminating their path, and reflecting across the still pond.

Katara had intended to just tell him everything straight out, but she suddenly found herself at a loss for words, face growing hot.

"Thank you - thanks for dancing with me, tonight." She said lamely, cringing silently inside. Her cheeks burned hotter.

Aang looked down and shrugged bashfully, "Wouldn't have wanted to dance with anyone else." He said simply.

They strolled down to the water and sat at the grassy banks.

Their hands brushed, but they didn't pull away. She was close enough to notice that he smelled like soap and jasmine tea.

Katara plucked anxiously at the grass in front of her.

After a moment, Aang hesitantly hugged her, and relaxed when she hugged him tightly back.

He was looking at her with a pensive expression, thoughts hidden behind his pale gray eyes - as if he was about to say something-

"Hello, there, my good chums!" A voice broke through the night, and they both jumped - startled - scooting a good pace or so away from each other.

Katara turned to see Sokka, unsteadily wobbling on his crutch, followed by a slightly out-of-breath and exasperated-looking Suki.

"My fellow friends, family. Courageous compatriots, remarkable… remarkable…" Sokka paused for a moment, frowning thoughtfully - and somewhat blearily - at an imaginary point in front of him. Suki managed to catch up to him and grab a hold of his shoulders, steering him back towards the direction of the palace.

"Sokka's had a bit too much saké, I think." She explained, "I'd better get him inside before he ends up hurting himself, again, or before he does something really stupid."

Katara frowned, resting her head in her hands, "Oh no. _Please_ don't tell me he's already said or done something embarrassing…"

Suki winced slightly, "Uh, well, nothing on a large scale… at least."

Katara and Aang both rolled their eyes.

The older girl studied them with an amused expression, "So… What are you two up to out here? It's awfully dark and empty out here in this courtyard."

The two shifted uneasily.

"Nothing!"

"Just talking!"

Katara and Aang blurted out.

Suki raised a brow, smiling, "Well, have fun _talking_ then." (They both noticed the strong emphasis on the word, 'talking'.) "I'm going to see to it that some of the servants get him to his room safely." She then turned, following an oblivious Sokka back inside.

"Suki?" They heard Sokka mumbling, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Katara turned to look at Aang, glad to see that he was blushing just as furiously as she was.

They sat for a moment in silence, broken only when they both giggled at the same time over the awkward ridiculousness of the situation - which only caused them to laugh more.

After the laughter had died down, though, they found themselves just sitting and gazing at one another.

Katara leaned closer, not breaking the gaze, and took his hands in hers.

"Aang, I think it's time we talked about things… I mean _really_ talked, and-"

"Yo, Twinkletoes! Sweetness!" Toph's voice echoed across the lawn.

This time, they didn't even bother scooting away.

"Seriously." Aang muttered, "Does _everyone_ know we're out here?"

Katara glared in the direction of the approaching earthbender, although she knew Toph would be unable to see it.

"Sorry to interrupt your little love-fest," Toph grinned evilly (apparently enjoying every moment of it) "But Sparky - I mean the _Firelord_ - needs to talk to Aang."

"Can't it wait?" Aang asked exasperatedly.

"Sure." Toph shrugged, "If you'd like your butt toasted."

Aang groaned, getting to his feet and helping Katara up with a hand. "So, uh… I guess we'll, um, talk later. I'm sorry." He apologized. Katara thought she detected a faint tone of disappointment in his voice.

"You don't need to apologize." Katara reassured him. "Although Zuko will." She growled half to herself under her breath, regretfully watching him as he left.

*** * ***

It would be another week or so before the whole group had a bit of time off - gratefully accepting invitations for tea at the Jasmine Dragon after days of negotiating with the Council in the Earth Kingdom capitol of Ba Sing Se.

Katara smiled, skirting the edges of the fountain, her soft slippers barely making a sound on the stones, the noise from inside the teashop fading as she joined Aang at the stone balcony. It overlooked the glimmering, tile rooftops and wide streets - even out to the Great Wall - of the vast city of Ba Sing Se, and an even vaster sky.

The sun was setting, and the clouds were awash in brilliant hues of oranges, and pinks, and reds and purples - illuminating everything with a rosy sort of light.

The evening breeze smelled like gardens, and soft grass.

They'd finally managed to get some time alone, and Katara wasn't quite sure what to do with it.

Katara blushed. She couldn't have helped but notice the way he'd looked at her when she had arrived at the teashop in her formal, Earth Kingdom dress. It was also possibly because she was wearing the pink peony, that he'd given her earlier, in her hair.

In the Earth Kingdom, another name for peony was 'sho-yu' - or 'most beautiful', and legend had it that they were a favorite of the Moon Spirit.

He'd been terribly bashful about it - murmuring something about 'not being able to find any panda lilies', but she'd smiled and kissed his cheek, and told him it looked beautiful.

She felt her cheeks flush hotter as she glanced up through her lashes and smiled over at her best, dearest friend - no, he was so much more than that - and he simply smiled contentedly back, setting her heart fluttering slightly.

He was just so… so very _wonderful_. A surge of emotions came flooding in - the same way she'd felt when she'd seen him arrive back, alive, from Wulong Forest, and at the coronation. She was so immensely proud of him, and happy for him. If only he knew how much he meant to her - she wanted him to know. She'd wanted to tell him so badly.

Katara was the one who would have to do it this time. She'd made a mess of things, before, and only she would be able to fix them.

He'd been growing slightly taller these past few months - he almost matched her in height, now. She wasn't quite sure why this surprised her, but she liked the idea. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and then swept him up into a warm embrace. A fierce, close, long embrace. Aang wrapped his arms around her with a happy sigh, and they rested their heads on one another's shoulders, hugging tightly.

Aang had waited so long for this, Katara felt. Far too long…

They pulled away, after a moment, then Katara leaned forward and softly kissed his lips.

She placed her hands on his face, and he deepened the kiss, weaving his arms around her waist. She responded - wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him closer, his fingers tangling through her hair.

Quite some time later, their lips parted and they opened their eyes, smiling at each other rather breathlessly. They were pressed so closely together that she could feel his heartbeat - and she wouldn't be surprised if he could feel her own, the way it was pounding.

They'd never kissed like this, before. This was…

"Wow." Aang gulped with a wide grin. "Wow!" He laughed, and Katara gigglingly shushed him, then kissed him again.

The second time they parted, also a lengthy time later, left Katara feeling a bit weak-kneed. Somehow, this didn't stop her from very much wanting to kiss him again. She nuzzled against his shoulder, her head resting beneath his chin.

She took a deep breath, trying to clear her head of the dizzy giddiness. No, they had to talk.

"Aang?"

"Katara?"

They both spoke at the same time, and they laughed.

"How about you go first.", Aang said.

She was surprised to find herself blinking back welling tears. "I'm so, so very sorry about what I said to you on Ember Island. I… I was so scared, and more than anything, I didn't want to lose you. I didn't think I could bear it if you… if you…" She was practically crying, now.

He blinked, "Really? I… didn't know that." He brushed away the tears on her cheek with a thumb. "I was scared, too." He said quietly.

"I want you to know - I'm not unsure, anymore." She told him softly, resting her hand atop his on her cheek, "I'd rather just be happy with you. More than anything else."

Aang looked slightly awestruck. "So… does this mean…" he asked shyly, "We're together?"

"It does. Yes. We're together." Katara stammered, blushing, and smiled. "We're together, Aang."

Aang gazed at her with those clear, gray eyes of his, "Katara, I… I love you."

The butterflies in her stomach fluttered madly.

"I know you do," she responded, "And Aang?" Katara hugged him close, whispering, "I love you, too. So much."

This time, it was his turn to kiss her.


	3. Bonds

**Hmm. What is it with me, couples, and balconies?**

**Just some fluffy Maiko stuff.**

* * *

Zuko stirred fitfully in his sleep, burrowing his head deeper into the silk of his pillowcases. After a moment, he sighed, shrugging off his covers, golden eyes blinking open in the darkness. The shadowy curves of Mai's form next to him remained still, her breathing slow and barely discernable.

He'd always been something of a light sleeper - he supposed it was because of his unpredictable childhood, as well as the years he'd spent traveling - never knowing what to expect, he'd always had to be on his guard.

It wasn't just that, though. Something else was troubling his mind.

As quietly as he could, he slipped away from the bed, throwing on a light robe against the night's chill, and wandered out into the dim corridors of the palace - lit only by moonlight, diaphanous curtains fluttering slightly in the breeze from the open windows. Winters in the Fire Nation were rarely freezing - and although it did rain, it never snowed.

Zuko made his way to a small balcony where he leaned against the metalwork of the railing, and looked out across the view of the capitol city - silent in the slumber of deep night.

He frowned. He'd tried to dismiss his worries, but they continued to stealthily creep back into the corners of his mind.

The young Firelord was so caught up in his musings, that he didn't notice that Mai had joined him until she spoke.

"I thought I'd find you out here, Zuko.", she said, husky voice still tinged with sleep. "What's going on?"

He started slightly, and turned to look at her. She was covertly scanning the area - sharp, bronze eyes moving quickly, her hands buried within the wide sleeves of her russet-colored sleeping robe - no doubt ready to draw out the shuriken hidden there if the need arose.

"Nothing to worry about, Mai." Zuko said with a small smile, and Mai relaxed a bit, arms falling to her sides. She raised a brow - giving him one of those 'You're an idiot and I won't let this issue go until you tell me what the hell is going on.' looks.

Zuko sighed, running his fingers through his messy hair. "Really. It's nothing."

"Does this have something to do with the diplomat meeting next week?" Mai asked. "If it is - it can be postponed, you know… Even though putting it off may make you look like a jerk." She added with a mutter.

"Ugh. I know!" Zuko growled. "But, no. This… this isn't about diplomats, or politics or anything. It's just…"

"What?" Mai asked.

"It's just stupid." He snorted, shaking his head.

Mai leaned against the railing next to him, flicking out a dagger and twirling it across the backs of her fingers - she was definitely annoyed, now.

Zuko glanced up towards the stars, and closed his eyes - the scarred skin on the left side of his face drawing tight.

"I'm worried."

"I hadn't noticed." Mai replied flatly.

"I'm worried about my friends." Zuko said quietly. "It's been three years since the end of the war, and while we work together, and still get together and correspond… I just… I'm afraid of losing them. Not in the sense that I'm worried about them dying - but what if they decide to stop talking with me, or won't agree with a decision that I might make as Firelord - or we completely disagree on something? What if we all drift apart?

They're… important to me." he admitted. "I just want things to turn out all right."

Mai remained silent, watching him now with something of an unreadable expression.

"See? You think it's stupid, don't you?" Zuko reiterated with a frown.

"You sound like Azula." Mai finally said.

Zuko's eyes widened in incredulity. "What?"

Mai went on, as if she'd said nothing out of the ordinary, "Firstly - for the record, they're my friends, too. Secondly - you're being a little selfish. No offense. Disagreements and different things occur. It's impossible to control your friends, and whatever happens, happens. Change is inevitable.

I'm not saying everyone will drift apart - unlikely as that is with Aang being the Avatar and you as one of the leaders of the four nations - but if it does happen, you may just have to accept it. They have their own lives, their own reasonings and ideas about the world. Azula was afraid of change. She let herself become eaten up by fear. I don't want to see that happen to you."

"You sound like Uncle." Zuko said, raising a brow.

Mai brushed her arm against his with a smirk, "Well, I suppose I've picked up a thing or two from the old man."

She swept away the hair from his eyes with her fingers - nails, as always, lacquered black. A faint blush tinged her pale cheeks. "Honestly, though, I know your friends really do care about you, Zuko. There's a bond there that is a lot stronger than you give it credit for, and I know that they'll always be there for you."

Zuko drew her close, an arm around her shoulders, "You really think so?"

Mai shot him a look that could only be translated as "Duh."

He laughed, "I think you're right… They do have their own lives, and I can't tell them how to live them. Like you said, though, there is a bond there, and I don't think any of them would truly let it fall apart. I just worry because, well…"

"You care about them, too." Mai finished.

"Yes." Zuko murmured, "And, Mai? Thanks. It really meant a lot to hear that."

"Also, for the record," Mai said, a finger tracing across his jaw line, "I'll always be here for you, too."

"I know," He said, whispering against her cheek, as they drew closer for a kiss, "I've always known." Mai smiled against his lips.

She drew him away from the balcony, her hands clasped in his, "Come on, lets get back to bed.", and he followed her back into the quiet shadows of the hallways.


	4. A Hand to Hold

Suki had never seen anything like it in her life - the ruins hanging upside-down from the cliff-face. At least, traveling in the airship from the Boiling Rock Prison, she hadn't had to worry about falling while on the enclosed deck, but this… She'd nearly walked right off a bridge, this morning.

The Air Nomads hadn't even put in any railings or guards - it was practically suicidal! She pushed down her fear, taking a deep breath. A Kyoshi Warrior would never worry about such silly things. She walked on as Aang gave her a quick tour of the place, talking excitedly about ancient customs and flying and sky bison and murals…

She felt something squeeze her hand. Sokka's hand closing around hers as he walked next to her.

"Yeah", Sokka whispered into her ear, "This place kind of freaked me out at first, too."


	5. Two Halves

Zuko didn't really care much for Ember Island. His father was holding another important war meeting and wasn't able to come.

It was even worse when his mom dragged him and his sister off to see a stupid, kiddie play. Azula was six and even she'd hated it.

Their mother pushed them out of the beach house, telling them to get some fresh air when she saw Zuko pacing and moping around the hallways. So Zuko moped around the shoreline, standing in the water while the waves bubbled around his toes.

Azula, meanwhile, was playing and digging around in the sand. She stood up, running over to Zuko with a wide grin across her face."Hey, Zuko! Look!" She held up a fan-like, pale pink seashell in front of his nose. "Here, take it!"

Zuko frowned, "Why would I want a stupid shell?" He took it and tossed it aside.

Azula's brows furrowed and her face scrunched up into a pout. "It's not just any stupid shell, dummy!" She held up an identical-looking shell. "See? This is mine. It's the other half! They've got to stick together."

Zuko snorted and she stuck her tongue out at him. The little girl stomped off and resumed her digging.

When she wasn't looking, however, Zuko made his way over to where he'd thrown the shell and picked it up.

With a smile, he put it in his pocket.


	6. Because

_This was sort of inspired by a WoT novel I'd been reading, at the time. :p_

* * *

It had been nearly a year when Zuko decided to speak face-to-face with her, again.

He attempted to hide it, but as he stepped through the doorway to her cell, he couldn't help blinking slightly with surprise at the sight.

Azula sat calmly in a plain wooden chair in an even starker chamber, unrestricted and unbound. A simple cot sat in one corner, along with a dressing screen, and a squat, wooden table at the other. Light poured in from an overhead window. The room held something of a chill - cold air piped in, supposedly to weaken firebending. A bit like the coolers in the Boiling Rock prison. Not cold enough to cause any discomfort for the prisoners, though.

It was the manner in which she sat, though - back stiff and head held high like a queen. He'd expected something a bit more… disheveled and… broken. And he felt ashamed to have considered it.

Yet, there she was, as imperious as ever, even in a nondescript, brown robe. Her hair had grown back - not a single one was out of place, her nails were impeccably manicured, and her skin, flawless. As if nothing had happened. As if she'd never fought the Agni Kai, as if she'd never tried to kill him. As if she hadn't been chained to a metal grate, breathing those blue flames and maniacally screaming her lungs out several months before.

Those cold, golden eyes merely watched him with a bored disinterest, flicking to the worker next to him who held her mid-day meal upon a wooden platter.

The worker stepped forward and presented her with the food, rice and steamed radishes, which she casually tipped over upon the floor with a hand.

"I will not eat that," she said, without a hint of emotion. "I've grown tired of this swill. You will bring me something appropriate."

The worker frowned at her, muttered a "Yes, M'lady.", then exited the room, calling for another to help clean up the spill. Azula had, after all, not been stripped of her title as princess.

Still, it shouldn't give her free rein to treat trained professionals in such a manner, Zuko thought with a bit of annoyance. He wondered if the display was a common occurrence, or if it was simply put on for him. He suspected the latter - if there was one thing Azula hated, it was appearing helpless, weak, and under someone else's control in the presence of anyone she considered a threat. It also made him question the limits of her sanity.

She watched the worker leave, a corner of her mouth sliding into a contemptuous smile. "They've been among my few sources of amusement.", she drawled with a sigh, returning her gaze to Zuko.

For Azula, amusement was always toying with someone; manipulating. Like a cat with a mouseroach.

"To what do I owe the honor of your visit, today?" she asked, making no effort to mask her sarcasm.

She was not being particularly rude. It was just the way she was - Azula had always been like that.

Zuko took a deep breath, wondering, for practically the fourteenth time that day, if he was making the right choice in visiting his sister.

"Just some news." Zuko began, "Mai and I - we've decided to get married. I thought it was something you ought to know about."

"It is an interesting piece of information to know, I suppose, but don't expect me to offer any congratulations." Azula remarked disinterestedly, as another worker entered and brought her a bowl of noodles that smelled of curry and spices, and began working on cleaning up the rice and radishes from the stone floor.

"I didn't expect any." Zuko merely replied.

She was looking away from him, now. "Then why would you bother coming to see me?"

"Because," Zuko said, "You're still my sister."


	7. Fancy Dresses

Katara blinked, attempting to conceal her surprise. Toph stood in the doorway of her room, fussing over the long sleeves of an elaborate, green and sun-yellow gown with gold, patterned trim.

"Toph! Are you… uh…" Katara stopped what she'd been going to say mid-sentence.

Toph raised a brow, pale eyes blindly turning towards the direction in which Katara stood. "Am I what? Wearing a dress?"

"Heh… yes…" Katara admitted sheepishly.

"Of course!" Toph waved a nonchalant hand, "It _is_ a special occasion, Sweetness. Besides, no one ever said I'd have to wear shoes." The girl lifted a bare foot - wriggling her toes with a grin.


	8. Determination

The Water Tribe boy exhaled the breath he'd been holding in, leaning against the arm of his chair as Zuko moved the Plum Blossom tile across the Pai Sho board.

Zuko looked up, "What? You're not worried I was going to steal your move, were you?", he asked with a chuckle.

"Pff. You wish." Sokka waved a hand disdainfully. "Actually… I was just thinking. A year ago, while I was still in the Southern Tribe, I never really imagined I'd be sitting in an Earth Kingdom teashop playing Pai Sho with someone from the Fire Nation - let alone the Fire Lord, himself. I mean, I didn't even know how to play Pai Sho a year ago! A lot's changed since then… It's pretty crazy."

"Yeah, it is…" Zuko agreed with a half-smile. "I've said it before, but I'm sorry about - about that whole village-destroying thing. I have changed since that time, though-"

"I know, I know." Sokka interjected. "You were pretty much a jerk, and now you're a good guy, blah, blah, blah. Not bad in a fight, though. To be honest… Back then, you kinda… inspired me to become a better warrior. I could see that you'd worked hard to get where you were. I wanted to be able to become as good. - even if I can't do any bending." Sokka gazed over the board with a serious expression.

"What? Really?" Zuko asked with a surprised expression.

"If we hadn't had Aang, I think I would've been in trouble." Sokka admitted.

"Hey, well, you did get me with that boomerang, remember? Even after I'd beaten you up, you just kept at it! You put up a pretty good fight yourself." Zuko said. "You're a sneaky guy."

"Haha, whatever you say." Sokka laughed, "But, thanks."

Sokka's grin widened and he exchanged the Iris and Pine tiles for the Wisteria and the White Lotus.

"I win."

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "Care for a re-match?"

If there was one thing they knew they had in common - it was that they never gave up.

"You're on." Sokka said with a smirk.


	9. The Afterwards

"So… What do we do, now?" Aang asked exhaustedly - the fatigue from all of the chaos earlier was finally beginning to take it's toll.

The four friends still stood atop the wide, stone pillar. The motionless heap off to the side that had once been the world's most feared enemy had lapsed into unconsciousness a few minutes ago.

They all turned to look at Sokka, (with the exception of Toph, who simply tilted her head in his direction.)

"What?" He asked a bit peevishly, leaning heavily on Suki's shoulder, "Why is it that no one else can seem to come up with a simple plan?" He was obviously in a lot of pain due to his injured leg and attempting to hide the fact. Still, the grumpy answer did little to help.

"I think we should head to the Fire Nation capitol - and meet up with Zuko and Katara." Suki said, "I hope they're okay." She added quietly.

Sokka nodded, "Come on, then. Let's hurry up and get this sorry excuse of a Fire Lord on board the airship."

Suki and Aang began dragging the former Fire Lord up the ramp, while Sokka and Toph followed behind - Sokka leaning against Toph for support.

The statement vaguely registered through Aang's fuzzy thoughts, and he turned to look back at the Water Tribe warrior, concern written across his features. "Wait, Katara and Zuko are at the capitol? Why?"

Toph spoke before Sokka had a chance to answer, "They were going to confront Azula. Frankly," she added with her typical bluntness, "as scary as it was nearly falling to my death a dozen times, I'd prefer that over facing Sparky's sister."

"What?" Aang yelped, nearly stumbling. "They were going to fight Azula?"

Sokka shrugged, "Well, considering that we just completed what would normally have been considered a suicide mission, and that you just faced off against the most evil guy in the universe and won, I'd say it's pretty even odds that they'll be all right."

"I hope you're right, Sokka." Aang murmured, although a million other worries were flooding into his mind. "I really hope you're right.

"Me too.", Sokka said softly.


	10. Friends

_More drabble from an LJ prompt meme. (I'm sorry about any typos or missing words. I've been having a little difficulty uploading stories.)_

* * *

Zuko felt as if he didn't belong there - as if the very waters he was wading through were too peaceful, too serene for him to sully them. It was difficult to make out shapes, as well - it was like being a dream - everything indistinct - vague tree-branches mottled with green light that came from an unknown source.

He thought he glimpsed the flutter of wings from the corner of an eye, but found nothing there when he turned. He shivered - although it wasn't from any chill. Rather, it was more from a mixture of awe and fear.

He regretted asking Aang about the Spirit World at all, now. To visit here, for his own selfish reasons. Why was he always so selfish? He did not belong here.

He sighed, shaking his head. Well. It was too late, now. He was here, and he was going to finish what he'd set out to do.

Zuko continued through the swamp, staying within the shadows of trees - Aang had warned him about certain, unfriendly spirits dwelling within this world, and Zuko preferred not being noticed. He traveled for what must have been over a few hours - yet the scenery changed very little. Just as he was beginning to feel frustrated, he came to a clearing, in the center of which a small island rose from the swamp waters.

The tall figure of a man stood atop the island.

He approached carefully - noticing, with mild surprise, as he left the water, that his clothing and shoes weren't even wet. This place was certainly strange.

Before he could get any closer, however the man before him turned around. He was an older man - with a well-groomed white beard and long, white hair, garbed in a russet-and-gold robe of older Fire Nation fashion. Most of all, the man's facial features seemed so familiar to him - not that Zuko needed that to tell who he was, though. He'd known immediately.

"Avatar Roku."

Zuko bowed in deference. "I - I'm sorry if I have trespassed, or caused any trouble in coming here. It… was not my intention."

Roku raised his brows with a mild smile - and if Zuko hadn't felt so nervous, he would have suspected the man was hiding amusement. He was surprised when he felt Roku's heavy hand upon his shoulder. He looked up.

"My great-grandson. Fire Lord Zuko, eh? I must admit, I have been expecting you for some time." Roku said.

"What?" Zuko asked, baffled.

"As I recall," Roku continued, "Your uncle visited this place himself, although that is a tale for another time… While it is something of a privilege to be able to visit, no, you have committed no wrongdoings in coming here. Avatar Aang has told me much of you. What brings you here, and what do you seek of me?"

Zuko was still slowly trying to take everything in, but he answered respectfully, "Avatar Aang has helped me in visiting the Spirit World to speak with you. I have only recently become the Fire Lord, and I was hoping for your advice in healing and repairing the Fire Nation, and helping the rest of the world. As… as you know… my, uh, predecessors didn't do the best of jobs in maintaining that…"

Roku remained silent for a while, before speaking, "You are a vastly different person from Ozai, Azulon, and Sozin, Zuko. It is important that you know that. It is also important that you know that your current ideals are not from my side of the family, either. Attitude is not inherited. You have been through much, and come to understand many things - that is what has shaped you into a person."

Zuko blushed, "Hmph. I'm well aware of that." He then flushed even redder, "I'm sorry, sir, um, Avatar Roku."

Roku smiled, "Ah, it's fine. Don't worry. It is good that you were able to recognize this."

Zuko nodded sheepishly, "I just worry that I'll end up making similar decisions to the ones that they made - politics in the Fire Nation have changed very little over the past century and I honestly don't know where to begin…"

"Firstly, Zuko, you must believe in yourself." Roku advised, "You are humble enough not to let pride cloud your judgments, but you must also be strong enough to be the foundation upon which your nation relies. You also have something different, that these men did not."

"What is that?" Zuko asked curiously.

"Friends."

Roku's expression seemed somewhat sad. "Although I have, and always shall, consider Sozin as a friend, he pushed his friends away from himself. He became more and more obsessed with his own power and greed. Azulon only saw them as pawns to manipulate - to achieve his own goals - not as anything special, and your father saw friendship as a weakness - perhaps he felt he couldn't trust or rely upon anyone - to the point that he pushed away even his own family. Do not push your friends away. No one should go through life being simply on their own - they will not grow and become better people for it. Friendship, and love, are what give people strength, and hope. You are fortunate enough to have these people in your life, and to have a friend who cares about you enough to help you to even visit here to speak with me."

"Thank you, Avatar Roku." Zuko said quietly. "I will keep that in mind."

"Now," Roku said decidedly "I think it is about time I helped you return back to your own world, Fire Lord Zuko, unless you have anything else to ask me?"

Zuko shook his head, "I think… that was all I really needed to hear. Yes, I'm ready to go back. I'm sure Aang - I mean, my friend - will be a bit impatient waiting for me." Zuko said with a smile.


End file.
